A Place for you in my Music
by Raerianna
Summary: Mikan and her friends are starting their first year in Gakuen Alice: Music of the Heart, the most prestigious school in Japan after winning a music scholarship.fULL summary in side. R&R please. may include swearing...
1. Chaos Colided

A Place for you in my Music

-

Chapt 1: The Hims and The Her

~Chaos collides ~

* * *

Summary: Mikan and her friends are starting their first year in Gakuen Alice: Music of the Heart, the most prestigious school in Japan after winning a music scholarship. After a stumble across the school's infamous bad boy band lead by Natsume Hyuuga, will competition heats up? Or love blossom through?

-Characters:

**Mikan Sakura**: Her mom died since when she is 13, her dad left her. Currently an orphan. Singer in a beginner band called 'Now4everDestiny' formed by her and her friends. In total there are 6 of them in the band. She has big, brown eyes, auburn hair that reaches her waist and a body that is perfectly hour- glass shaped. Very innocent but also very dense.

Age: 16 yrs old (December 3rd)

**Misaki Harada**: Lead Singer with Mikan. Friend with Mikan (6) and Hotaru (6) since when she is 7. Pink finely layered hair, big dark colour eyes and slender body. Tallest girl in the group. Very good in Self defense because she has been taking tae kwon do lessons. Respectful but easily pissed.

Age 17 yrs old (February 14th)

**Hotaru Imai**: The band's manager/agent. Childhood best friend of Mikan. She has short shoulder raven coloured hair with big dark purple eyes. A very good friend, looks very cold and stoic, a face that never show any emotions but her friends knows her too well. Loves to blackmail people that threatens the band and her friends/loves money.

Age: 16 yrs old (March 26th)

**Anna Umenomiya: **Plays the bass since she was 8. Known everyone in the band since she was 10 years old. She has floppy pink hair that reaches just above her shoulder and dark amber eyes. Very fashionable and kind. Has a step sister named Nonako. Prefers to be called Ume for her last name since its too long.

Age: 16 yrs old (November 15th)

**Nonako Umenomiya** : Acoustic/ Electric guitar player, her mom is married to Mr. Umenomiya, Anna's dad a few years after (Anna's) mom divorce when she was just Anna , she has long, blue wavy hair and raven eyes and loves to cook…but mostly comes out unsuccessfully…she is very smart and caring

Age: 16 yrs old (November 13th)

LAST BUT NOT LEAST

Sumire Shouda: ( aka Permy) the bands faithful drummer. She is known for her greenish, dark (like seaweed) coloured hair with curly ends and big, green eyes to go with it. The best friend of the step- sisters on their second year in high school and her family owns the world wide hotel called ' La deluxe.' Very attached to her friends and a bit of a player. She can be very stubborn and hard headed sometimes. Loves to shop…typically!

Hey Hey !! Its LuvanimetoomuchX0X or if is too long ya'll can call me Rerin! This is my first fic and I think it will be very long so hope ya will all will enjoy and kept lookout for the update!! Now Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own G.A...if I do…which I won't , I'm gonna make Hotaru blackmail everyone in my school !! Bwahahaha!!!

Hotaru: $$$ oh yea! More money!

Mikan: Err….oh! Rerin – san doesn't own most of the song either!!! Let the story begin!!

Natsume: Shut it Polka, before I burn your hair… (Veins Popping)

Mikan: Bluek!! You are not gonna have Alice in this fic! Rerin - san, is Natsume – Kun gonna be a pervert still?

Me: Yup! Plus it's AU!! And Italic represents Thoughts and many more!! Now shh…the fic is startin!! Enjoy!!

Natsume: Tch…

~***~

Birds is chirping happily in the nearby tree of the Sakura household, the bright blue sky and the fluffy clouds is floating happily by, and finally..The alarm clock of Mikan Sakura has finally ringed….._for the fourth time this morning…_and finally our dear little singer has woke up to her senses to say….

**~Mikan Residence ~ Tuesday – 7:51 am **

**Mikan's POV**

"Arhhhh!!! Shitmata!!!!! I'm late!! Too late!!Arhhhh!!! Stupid, stupid, STUPID ALARM CLOCK!! I am late on the first day of my new school..And Hotaru and the girls is gonna come in..Arhhhh!! she's gonna be her in 19 minutes!! Shoot!!"Mikan rush to her wardrobe to grab whatever clothing she can reach and continue her in-a-rush daily routine….

9 minutes after her shower…

"Arhhhh…hot bath early in the morning…syugoii!! Ehh...Ermm…I've still got 10minutes..."

Mikan put on her clothing of the day and went to the dressing table to tie her hair; she tied her hair in two pony tails but faces the back instead. Like all her friends (apart from Sumire), they hardly wears make up, instead, they likes to keep it natural.

Her luggage has already been set aside waiting to be transfer to Hotaru's car (clothes, accessories, cd's, emergency kit (bandage, cream, etc), make up kit, and most importantly family photos of her and her mom.)

On top of the dressing table, there stood the prettiest, happiest smiling picture of a beautiful maiden in the name of Mrs. Azumi (Yuka) Sakura taken just three days before her death 3 years ago .

'_Okasan…finally…'kasan…finally I got into Gakuen Alice, it makes me so happy that we won the contest 'kasan! But…I would be even happier if you are in the audience to cheer me on…3 years have past soo fast don't you think, ne? .' Little sparkles of tears have rolled down from her brown eyes, with bangs hiding half of her face…._

_Beep! Beep! Beeee-eeepp!!!!!_

'_Oh! That will be Hotaru and the sisters...Gotta go now mom! See you in ten weeks. I promise I will take care of myself! Ja ne!'_

"Hurry Up Mikan! You don't want to be late on the first day of school!!' shouted Anna as Mikan crossed the road to get into the car.

"Hai hai! Coming! "

**End of Mikan's POV**

And off they went in the car Anna and Nonako telling Mikan their holiday in France while able to hear the Baka Gun Hotaru got from her brother high invention shop goes off while she asked Mikan to shut up and stop being an idiot calmly.

**~ Natsume Residence ~ Tuesday – 7:58am **

**Natsume's POV**

"Natsume – Sama, the transport is ready for your departure to school, please be ready in 5 minutes and _actually make sure that you get to school_." Said Takino, the Hyuuga's households butler while emphasizing the last part

"Hn...That will do, Takino." Grunt Natsume, half munching his breakfast that includes French toast, bacon poached eggs half hoping that he could just skip the academy to stay at home.

After the breakfast, Natsume the arrogant, spoilt but handsome, and smart heir of the Hyuuga's Music Studio left for school.

"_Tch…new year of school…new idiotic group of fan girls__."_

**End of Natsume's POV**

**~Gakuen Alice: Main Entrance~ Tuesday 8:20am**

"Kyaa!! It's The Flames Band!!! Ahh!!! Tsubasa Senpai!!" Yelled a second grader

"Ahh!! They are here!! Koko! Koko my darling!"

The school front gate is gathered with squealing fan girls of all grades waiting for the members of The Flames to descends upon the school's path way and take a notice of them .

Finally, Koko the Drummer, Kitsuname the Guitarist, Yuu the Manager, Ruka the Singer #2 and Tsubasa the Bass player and the oldest in the group, came out of the white limo.

"Oiy Tsubasa, what happened to Renao? -- Or whatever her name is?" Asked Kitsuname while grinning at the sight of the grade 4 (16 ears) and 5(15 years) girls

"Its Reano, got ditched and dumped on the road, too much of a whiner, kept asking me to get her to the movies."

Yuu sweat dropped "Umm...Isn't it what you are supposed to do in the date?"

"Yeah, but Kaname needs me to get him th – oh! Natsume is here"

The squealing of the fan girls got louder as Natsume's Ferrari XxSeries _( Dun worry guys, no such car exist…I think..)_Parked just beside the rest of the bands limo. The member of the Flames walked over to Natsume.

" Hey, I thought you are ditching school today since its first day." Koko said while smirking

"Hn…the old man said if I have more than 5 day of unexplained absences in a term, he stop giving me my allowance,"

"Heh, the allowance scheme, I hate it when my parents does that! They think I'm not _MATURE _enough." complain Tsubasa, half whining,

Ruka and Yuu sweat dropped…

"Err…Right, we better get going if we want to survive the fan crowd." Ruka said

"Right let's get going" added Yuu

As they walked to the directions towards the water fountain.

**Mikan's POV **

"Wow, this is soo big!! No wonder it's voted the best, ne Hotaru. Wahh!! Fountain!!! Water Fountain, Look Hotaru!! Syugoii!!! Soo Pretty , there is lots and lots of Saku –

"Watch out Mikan! Behind you!!" Yelled out Misaki and Sumire simultaneously

_(Mikan was twirling around the Fountain that's why she didn't realised someone was there.)_

"Itai! Ahh…Gomen!! Gomen!! Daijoubu desuka?"Mikan apologized to the figure below here that she didn't realised that people were gasping and bad aura emitting around her.

**Hotaru's POV**

"_Baka__" thought_ Hotaru _"That is The Natsume you are sitting on, idiot_!" She knew this very well as she had done research on the school and Natsume and his band were always on the school articles.

**End of Hotaru's POV**

* * *

Natsume's Pov

"Itai!Ahh…Gomen!! Gomen!! Daijoubu desuka?"

_Ughh…This is not my day…Wtf!! Who the hell is this?! _

_As Natsume open his eyes, crimson met brown. _

_Wow …and who might this be…Anyway…heh..Polka Dots...Nice..._

"Oiy, Polka..do you know that you are not very light, a baby elephant is even lighter than you!" said Natsume, pretending to be annoyed.

Mikan jumped up and bowed continued to apologized until..

" Sorry!! Gomenasai !! Gom – Ehh!!! Polka ?!?!"

3…..

2…

1..

"Pervert!!!!! Hentai!!!!"

Rerin: Heh hoped that you enjoyed it…. I gotta get to bed now!! I will try to update as soon as I can !! hope you guys please Read and Review !! if any mistake please be kind to inform me !! till then , Ja ne Minah!!


	2. The perverted and The polka

A Place for you in my Music

-

Chapt 2 : The Perverted Playboy and The Polka Dotted Panty Girl

" _Sorry!! Gomenasai !! Gom – Ehh!!! Polka?!?!"_

_3….._

_2…_

_1.._

"_Pervert !!!!! Hentai!!!!"_

"Mikan…Calm down, Hotaru … say something." Anna sweat dropped as she tried to cool Mikan down.

" ….."

After an intense awkward moments of silence shooting dagger _(Glaring)_ from Mikan to Natsume, the moments finally been broken off by none other than Natsume Hyuuga.

"Tch…it's not like I want to see it or _**anybody does. **_You just can't miss that Childish- Polka –Dot- Prints, and you actually kind of show it to me when you fell and sat on me while your skirt flew up.P-o-l-k-a." said Natsume with a wide noticeable smirk.

Mikan turned different shade of red while resisting to yell it aloud " 1: I did not show it to you and 2: DO NOT CALL ME POLKA , Hentai !"

" Hey, break it off little girl –" Said Tsubasa Andou coolly

" Oiy, who are you to be calling Mikan little girl ?" Misaki said that while taking a few steps forward to Tsubasa " Doesn't your mommy teach you to be nice to a girl?"

Tsubasa is surprised by how casually a girl that looked like his age talk to him, I mean , every single girl he talked to will always agree and giggle on every little things he said and most of them actually fainted as he talk to them.

**Tsubasa's POV**

_Did I see what my eyes made me see?_

_She didn't look dreamy and she isn't drooling all over me. She doesn't wear makeup but still looked nice, actually, she looked kind of cute up close. IS SHE AN ALIEN?!?_

"_No ,you idiot!"_

"_Are you sure--- wait—who are you?"_

" _Your conscious , like I said, You IDIOT!"_

" _Hey! Don't be mean, anyway, what d o you mean "no"?"_

"_Sigh, Can't believe I stuck with you my whole life! Anyway, this pretty goddess in front of you is not an alien."_

" _O – K… Whatever you say…what is her name anyway and…Pfft! The pretty GODDESS? Me, Tsubasa Andou, the son of Katsutaya Andou, the voted player of the year …is thinking this bubble gum pink haired girl pretty?" _thought Tsubasa, while scoffing_. _

"_I don't know what her name is because your tinny tiny little brain doesn't provide me the information , idiot, and whatever, but you will soon realised it when you became MATURE…Bye…for now"_

"_That's weird…"_

_**End of Tsubasa's POV**_

As Tsubasa snapped into reality, the bell just rang

Brrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnggggg!!!!!

'come on Mikan chan and Misaki chan, the bell just rang, you guys don't want to be late in your first day, do you ?"

Said Nonako and Sumire with the voice of concerns.

" C'me on, lets get movin" Said Ruka, trying to make his gang move on too.

" _Hn………" Thought Mikan and Natsume together_

And they start to goes into their class.

This is how the grades are divided in :

1A (Amateurs)

2s, 3S, 4S and 5S (Single)

2B and 3B , 4B and 5B (Bands )

6D, 2D and 4D (Duets)

And finally, the…..

6 RS( Rising Star ).

Mikan and her friends are in 4B even Misaki...But little did they know Mr. Hyuuga and his band mate themselves are in the same class.

**Mikan's POV**

"Ughh!! Stupid - Pervert what- ever his name is," said Mikan and her gang as they walked into the class they are assigned to " Next time I see him, I'm gonna grind his head into cheese stick!!"

"Well then, you will have to buy a grinder now don't you, Polka Dot?" Mikan froze at the sight of the pervert sitting at the back of the class smirking.

"Umm…Mikan…just ignore him, he will keep quiet after a while right?" Anna said as she could feel a very, very, _very _bad aura emitting from her just at the pervert.

"What happened…my hotness burnt your tongue?" said Natsume with his infamous smirk plaster on his face. The entire classmate, even most dumb fan girls could feel the tension in the classroom and dare not make a single noise……..

The tension broke after a few minutes by a teacher named Narumi sensei who is dressed in well…let's just say _Babe from the pig in the city _can win the best dress award between Narumi. He is wearing the hip - hop jacket with a golden word written on the back : _I LOVE BLINGZZ_ , with leotard and tutu and a hippie head band with the word Peace on it.

" Hello~~~~ my dearrrr class~~~~~ ," sang Narumi "My name is Narumi, I am your form class teacher this year as you will find your true talent and voice. Gakuen Alice specializes in helping people with big dreams in entertainment so it will be very different from other school because there will be other's that specializes in paparazzi, magazine editing and most commonly rumors , that means your life will be exactly like a celebrities . plus, if there is a rumor going around saying that I am gay or I'm a girl…please kindly ignore it." With a last graceful but gay – ly weird smile he said "Peace out and no class today as it is the first day of school ~~~~." As he leapt into the air and muttered : I'm a swan!!! I 'm a graceful swan~~~!!!

* * *

That's it for now, I know it maybe a weird place to stop but I'm running out of Ideas!!Hehehe… Thank you to those who reviewed, yer made me soo happy =3! Thank you very much!! And for those who read it I hoped you liked it! Chapter three will take quite a while but please bear with me! There are not much reviews but I'm still working on it!! Heh…heh

Natsume: Just shut up already !! Your giggle is really ticking me off!!

Mikan: *sweat dropped * whispering: err….i think its Nat kun's time of month…(Suddenly hair got lit on fire)

Natsume: *Vain popping* I heard that! Plus I am not exactly in the story so I got my Alice back! Bwahahaha!!

Rerin & Mikan: Oh shoot!! Kuro neko is back!! Run now!!!

Ja ne!!!!


	3. The KoizumaWho?

A Place For You in My Music

-

Chapt 3 : The Koizuma…Who?

Thankyu for ppl who reviewed !! your support has given me inspiration!! I would lyk to thank Deranged Fan for your correction, I am not really good with my grammar but still thank you for tellin me!! Moonacre99 & Dbzgtfan2004, I would like to say thankyu for your support !! I know it's very veryyyyyy slow but please bear with me still!! Please enjoy !!

* * *

"_As he leapt into the air and muttered : I'm a swan!!! I 'm a graceful swan~~~!!!"_

-

-

" Okay………….That….was unexpected…" said Sumire

"Awkward…." Added Nonako

After a few minutes of silence, one blonde haired gentleman finally kind enough to break that moment.

"Ehem… Eheh heh….hmmm…That's Narumi …I guess...Soo…hmm...I think everyone is tired 'cuz it's the first day of school, so why don't we just head back to our dorm, by the way, I'm Yuu the class president…."

" Oiy!! Polka…I know that my face is gorgeous but can you stop staring at me, that ugly expressions of yours can kill ." Said Natsume coolly.

" Hmp… this expressions is to kill all the perverts out there that harass me which include you…Pervert …Hentai…Dumbass…idiot.." Mikan retorted angrily

" Ugly girl shouldn't have a foul mouth or it will make them even uglier….Polka Dotted litt --.." Natsume smirked

"Hey hey…be nice both of you…," Interjected Tsubasa while whispering to Natsume…

"Now Natsume..let me handle this…I'll work my charm…just watch…"

**Tsubasa's Pov**

"Now Natsume..let me handle this…I'll work my charm…just watch…"

_Heh! I can't wait to show everyone who is the better Player! This will be soo easy….Now here's my chance….!!_

"Hey pretty lady, sorry about that…Natsume doesn't actually know when there is a pretty maiden in front of him but i….for one does…soo..is your name is as pretty as your face, hime sama(Hime – princess)? "

"Heh... my name is Mikan...Mikan Sakura. Neh neh ..Ojisan don't you think that sounded too corny,hehe?" Retorted Mikan with angelic smile,

…………………………………………

……………………………………_._

_( Ehem, "Please be patient as Tsubasa Andou tries his best to process the message as fast as possible…")_

……………………………………_._

……………………………………

………………………………………_.._

……_CLEAR……………..Please proceed………………_

_Huh? What just happened ??!wait!!! it couldn't be!!! NOOO!! I FAILED!!!Back fired!!! I Tsubasa Andou!!! Never!!_

'Excuse me, I'll take my leave now…" smirking when she stood

_Wait! Tsubasa, stop her!!! Move !!! Don't go!!Please don't go! This is embarrassing!! I don't even want to face Natsume__!! No! _

In reality, Tsubasa just froze…but in his head, he is screaming his heart out...Real hard…

**End of TSUBASA'S POV**

"Excuse me, I'll take my leave now…"

Mikan stood up and walked gracefully towards the door followed by her friends, even Hotaru followed because the classroom is too noisy…until…

"HOLD IT!!!!!" The horrible screeching voice came from the back of the classroom.

The girls stopped and turned to look at the source of the voice…..

A girl with long silver like hair, and round huge eyes with long lashes stood up, flinging her arms everywhere with every word she spoke.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk…How dare you speak to the members of The Flames like that! You newbie should learn the rules of this SCHOOL! Right , girls? " the snobby looking girl ,along with her gang, glaring viciously at Mikan

"And you are?" Anna ask even though she didn't even wanna know

"OMG !! YOU GUYS HEARD THAT !?!? SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHO AM I !! THEY DON'T KNOW WHO I A---"

"Can you please cut the drama and just get to the point?" Sumire interjected, even if it was just a few seconds ago, she felt sick of hearing her voice

"EEHHEM…" Clearing her throat in embarrassment "I'm of course the one and only…Luna Koizuma, The only daughter of Tashiino and Sayakii Koizuma." Now her embarrassment is gone, replaced with the sense of pride.

'No Way….." Mikan's friends jaw dropped…

'Huh? Who….?" Mikan said dumb founded

* * *

I know it took Wayyyy too Long but, I can't help it . My time is too booked for a 13 year old . This chappy is very short , but this is what I can do now !!!! hope you liked It !! review will make me superrr HAPPY !!!


	4. Print

A Place For You in My Music

Chapt 4: Print

Hihi ! Those who review thankyu very much !

Yess I know it is a very much used plot but i like this type of plot a lot,

I know that some things I wrote aren't really according to the real Gakuen Alice but this is a fanfic and this is my world so it doesn't really matter to me ! so if you could please bear with meeee ! hehehe

Enjoy ~~~~~~~~~

'_Huh? Who….?" Mikan said dumb founded_

"O mi gosh! It's Sayakii Koizuma's daughter, Mikan! Sayakii Koizuma is the one who hit the top music chart all the time! "Anna said as she can't believe Mikan not knowing who the Sayakii is.

"Yeah! She is like the Japan version of Madonna! She is our family's idol!" Agrees Nonako

As Anna and Nonako continue to blab about Sayakii Koizuma, Hotaru spoke.

"Of course, how could we not notice; that features of yours really the resemblance to your mother,"

Luna gave a boastful smile …

"Well, who could not recognize the messed up face caused by plastic surgery?" Added Hotaru

As Mikan and her friends try to hold their laughter, furious Luna could not believed what she has heard

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, MY MOM DOES NOT DO PLASTIC SURGERY!"Luna continued to screech

"Pfft! You newbies should stop believing in stupid rumours if you want to survive in this school, Hmph." Luna snorted as she cling around Natsume

"Come on, hunny, lets ignore these idiots; I'll get chu some parfait from the café"

"Hn." As they walk to the door , Natsume gets near to Mikan's face and whispered some words only to her ears and walked away followed by the rest of the members of The Flames without a word.

By now as the room began to clear up and some students walked up to her and introduce themselves.

Mikan's friend all walked to Mikan, Anna and Nonako asked Mikan

"Aye Mikan, what did he say?"

"He…..he…said…" Mikan began to turn red, from anger and embarrassment

"He said what?" Misaki asked

"HE TOLD ME TO CHOSE A BETTER UNDERWEAR PRINT NEXT TIME!" Mikan fumed, her face is redder then ever

WOW! Has it been this long before I update

GOMEN GOMEN ! I totally ran out of spare time !

Natsume: Bull Sh!t ….. you totally pigged out , lazy ass.

Mikan: Rerin-san , I have to agree with pervert boy here. You have been slacking off !

(Rerin-san goes to her shame corner and missed her dinner…lol)


	5. Unexpected

A Place For You in My Music

Chapt 5: Unexpected

Disclaimer : I do own Gakuen Al- *BAKABAKABAKABAKA!*….ugghhh…I mean I don't….

Hotaru: Thankyou *Cleaning her gun*

Mikan: o_olll …..errrrr …..*cough* Now enjoy !

Natsume: Tch, the idiot does not own the song either *walks off*

"He said what?" Misaki asked

"HE TOLD ME TO CHOSE A BETTER UNDERWEAR PRINT NEXT TIME!" Mikan fumed, her face is redder then ever

**Natsume's POV:**

_Heh, that girl…..is interesting, what did she say her name is again….hmmm….Ah ! yea , its Mikan .Heh, why the hell is she and her posse in this school anyway? By her way of her looking at the school's facility, I can easily tell that she is hell as poor._

" Neh neh Natsu – kun, What do you wanna get ? Do you wanna go to the movies later ? You know, just you and me…"

_Ughh, Koizuma is using her so called seductive look, wonder have she realize what a turnoff she is._

_Tch, if its not for the old man asking me to get well_ with _her for the sake of the company, I would break her heart ten times worse than the other girls._

"Luna stop clinging on to Natsume like a bacteria, I can tell its annoying him," Koko said coolly

_Now that is what I call great friend….._

"And come to me instead" Koko said with a glint of hope In his eyes

_Oh, I forgot, Koko has a massive puppy crush on Koizuma. Go to hell ,_ _Koko!___

**End of Natsume's POV **

"Dream on, Koko. Natsume-kun will never think that I am annoying, is that rig-"

"Shut up." Natsume's face show no emotions as he slowly closed his eyes

"Eh, Natsume kun !" Luna cringe

"Shut up….now…." she could not believed her beloved Natsume – kun asked her to shut up , she gave a dramatic fake cry and run out of the cafe.

" Hey guys, listen." Natsume said, ignoring Luna's cringe and not even realizing she is gone, the rest of The Flames member listen hard and they heard a soft, sweet voice singing to the pleasant music coming out from the small practice room next to the café. Still listening to the soft flowing music, The Flames approach the door as the music became louder with each step they took. And this is what they heard….:

"_I watched from the distance as you made life your own….. _

_Every sky was your own kind of blue…ohh_

_And I wanted to know…_

_How that will feel _

_And you made it soo real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You open my eyes and you made me believed….._

_You lift my feet off the ground _

_You spin me around _

_You made me crazier, crazier _

_Feels like I'm falling and I…lost in your eyes _

_You made me crazier, crazier, crazier….ohhhh….." _

Natsume turned the door knob and open the door slowly and saw Mikan and her band practicing their song. Mikan's eyes were closed , singing

"Wow…that was…..amazing…." Tsubasa said with a voice soo low that is barely a whisper in amaze

" That was sooo ….Beautiful…*hic *hic" Koko said while sobbing

Both Ruka and Yuu sweat dropped at Koko.

"Ermmm….Koko, you are a bit over – reacting." Ruka said

"The song is very nice, they put a lot of emotion into it, don't you think so, Natsume?" Yuu said, waiting for Natsume's answer but when Yuu turned around to look at Natsume , he was gone. Natsume was seen exiting the café.

"Hmph, what's his problem?" Koko said , taking tissue out of nowhere to dry his tears.

"Hmm, I don't know. Don't worry guys, Its Natsume. I'll go with him. Catch up with you guys later." Ruka said as he ran to exit the café

" Yea, true. Its Natsume we're talking about." Koko said

"Even after all these years we've known Natsume, I swear we don't even know him that much" Kitsuname spoke for the first time in the day.

"Hm…except for Ruka that is. Well, they do know each other longer then they knew us."

"I think Ruka met Natsume round the year when they started prep…" Yuu said, joining the converstion

"No, I heard when they are around the nappy age they got together." Koko argued

"Where did you know that from?" Kitsuname asked Koko, while thinking : _when the heck Koko became this smart?_

"The credit should go to Natsume and Ruka fan club." Yuu answered before Koko gave them a smart answer

"Yea, you know what? Whatever . Come on guys, time to go before the chickpea comes-"

"Comes what? " Koko breaks his sentence when a voice boom from behind him, he felt bad aura emitting from person from the back, before he realize Misaki is the one behind him by the practice room door.

"Oh. .BUSTED." Tsubasa said playfully.


End file.
